Fairest
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Family traditions within the Malfoy Family has always been upheld. That is, until Draco Malfoy develops feelings for their muse, and invites her to attend a ball held in the honor of uniting families. Susan Bones comes to find that the Malfoy's are the most dangerous family, and underneath their guise is an ugly truth. And, it's all because of their family portrait.


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Short

 **Prompts:** Draco/Susan (Pairing)

 **Characters:** Susan Bones, Astoria Greengrass; Marcus Flint; Draco Malfoy; Narcissa Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy

 **World:** AU (Alternative Universe)

 **Word count:** 3000 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

 **Summary:** Family traditions within the Malfoy Family has always been upheld. That is, until Draco Malfoy develops feelings for their muse, and invites her to attend a ball held in the honor of uniting families. Susan Bones comes to find that the Malfoy's are the most dangerous family, and underneath their guise is an ugly truth. And, it's all because of their family portrait where the accumulated sins and wounds lie and the truth behind blood purity.

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** Another 'Ballroom' type work, but I loved how this piece turned out. Major thanks goes to Mari and my team :) Y'all make writing worthwhile and fun (Not that it isn't already!) Keep your heads up, lovelies! Muah!

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **-Fairest-**

* * *

"The Malfoy's simply have outdone themselves this year." Astoria Greengrass' voice was woven with astonishment as the group took in the grand expanse of the room. Every touchable space was decorated in lavish furnishings; a crystal chandelier hung above them in a menacing replica of the moon. Hauntingly beautiful, it was lovely in its creation. Thousands of glasses filled with delectably light champagne pirouetted around in glittering numbers. There were endless choices of wonderful hors d'oeuvres, and the music was the richest in the world, a lovely break in juxtaposition to the healthy beat of the group. Chatter arose from every corner, crystal glasses were drawn together, and the atmosphere of the grand arena thickened splendidly. There was no doubt about it, Draco Malfoy knew how to throw a lavish Ball.

"What did you say the theme of it was?" she asked, leading the group down the grand staircase and into the main floor.

"Masquerade," replied Flint Marcus as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Care to dance?"

"With you?" Astoria sneered. "I'd rather hang myself." Before she could help herself, Flint was already dragging her towards the centre of the room. Following their debut were curious glances in the rising heat.

"At least your death will be tragically beautiful. Just as your life." Marcus flattered her with a simple smile.

"Ever the poet." The dark-haired Pureblood witch sighed. "Alright. I'll dance with you. We'll meet back here in an hour, yes?" She turned toward the middle of the ballroom with a blooming smile on her face, one that matched her date perfectly if it weren't for one thing: his smile was completely feigned. "Susan, would you mind terribly if I postponed introducing you to our kin? I believe Marcus has won my hand for the evening."

Susan shook her head, and Astoria let out a marvelous squeal of delight. Marcus then clasped their hands together, twirled her around, and the couple made quick haste to the centre of the ballroom.

Susan Bones watched the couple move into an immediate waltz. She was an ugly duckling amongst the beautiful swans. She had been invited by her classmate, Draco Malfoy, to attend an exclusive party, she was wholeheartedly stunned.

Supposedly, it was a family tradition to invite members of non-prestigious families and hold a ball. Although Susan was far from being Muggleborn, she found the opportunity to transgress from her meager living and into a more sophisticated venue awe-inspiring. The reception was remarkable; never in her wildest dreams did she believe that she'd be accepted to readily; but, that was what concerned her the most. For Purebloods, they spent a good chunk of their time fawning over her like some rare jewel. It made her feel unnerved as well as exceedingly uncomfortable.

Susan walked around the grand ballroom, her dress caressing the pearly-white floors as she failed miserably to take in the grandeur of evening. She took it upon herself to take a sip of the champagne that was offered to her, though, all it did was manage to make her feel a bit woozy. She didn't travel far, coming to rest at the large fireplace at the other end of the ballroom where what looked like a large adornment was hung above the hearth. It was there where she saw it.

There was a beautiful sense about it. The way the piece drew her in was remarkably captivating, as well as divinely heartbreaking. It left her breathless. The portrait vividly displayed what a loving family could be, what vast riches could buy, but most of all, what secrets lay underneath the façade of an adoring piece. A loving, captivated woman sat between two adoring subjects; it was easy for Susan to see the astounding devotion that mirrored the piece. Their eyes seemed to travel in the direction in which she moved. The longer she looked, the heavier the beat of the portrait became. Almost like magic, it was speaking to her. Above all, as she gazed hypnotically at the portrait, she found herself lost, and a willing subject to its bidding. When Susan's eyes scanned the expanse of the oil pastels and the gorgeous décor and rested, probably not so secretly, on those pair of stormy grey eyes she's come to love, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her back.

"It's beautiful," whispered Susan, taking in the massive family portrait.

"Yes, you are." She spoke to no one in particular, so when a voice answered her, she turned to find her date standing behind her. Draco was dressed in a lovely shade of midnight blue robes with a matching mask. Although much of it obscured his face from her vision, it was his eyes that stood out the most against the dark canvas. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she was brought into an impossibly tight embrace. This loving gesture just _melted_ her heart. "Are you enjoying yourself, love?"

Susan looked over her shoulder and let out a soft gasp. She hadn't expected this- _any_ of this, really. Draco had been such a prat in school. Now, she was standing beside him amid chaos with nothing but his arms anchoring her down. She felt instantly blessed and trapped at the same time.

"Draco," she breathed, taking in the Pureblood in heatedly. I didn't think you'd attend."

"To not attend my own gathering?" Draco snickered, moving closer to her and smiling. "What kind of host would I be? It's preposterous."

"I mean to say, I didn't think you'd reveal yourself at all…" Susan slowly turned back to the painting. "I didn't think anything so beautiful could exist."

"That is true."

"The painting, Draco." Susan smiled, looking back at it and admiring the usage of the vivid paints. "It's extraordinary. It holds such beauty… It's almost as if it was painted hundreds of years ago, and it's stood the test of time…"

Draco looked at her for a moment, eyeing the barely touched glass of champagne. As he watched, the pink liquid gave off the most mesmerizing light before disappearing completely. He then turned to face the painting. The monarch looked toward the painting nonchalantly. She could tell he was keeping something from her by the way his eyes darted to the masterpiece, lingering on the beautiful oils and background. When his eyes met his own in the painting, Draco moved back, bringing her along with him.

"A long time ago."

"How long has it been in your possession?"

"Far too long." He paused, and looked away from the painting. "The champagne must be ruined. Shall I get something more to your liking?"

"What makes you say that?" Susan inquired, swirling her glass of the light pink substance. "It's perfectly acceptable."

He ignored her and looked to the portrait, a snarl rising in his throat.

"Dusty old thing should have been kept in the attic," he murmured disdainfully. Susan could hear the venom in his words.

"Draco!" a voice chastised, and they found themselves in the waking presence of Narcissa Malfoy. She was wearing the loveliest robes Susan has ever seen. Adorned with glistening jewels and ridiculously colorful sequins, the Matriarch of the home looked more like a painting herself than a witch. Susan watched as she made her way over to them. Her gown glittered with each perfect stride. Accompanying her was a stern-looking man who exuded the same youthful glow as Narcissa. Susan just couldn't bring herself to believe that they were so youthful, so vibrant. They blinded her with their elegance. "For a Malfoy not to behave in front of their guests is scandalous within its own right."

She ooked at Susan, smiling. "I do hope my son is behaving himself."

Susan didn't know how to respond. All she could manage was a pleasant smile of her own, her own voice stolen from her.

Draco gathered his mother in his arms before giving her a swift innocent kiss on the cheek. A custom between Purebloods, Susan supposed. When it came to his father, however, he regarded the man with restraint. Something dark flickered in Draco's eyes. The air became unpleasant.

"Are you going to introduce me to your lovely date, dear?" Narcissa asked her son cheerfully, trying to lift the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Mother," Draco began before looking at Lucius, "Father. This is Susan Bones."

Lucius was the first to greet her. Reaching out, he unabashedly lifted her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is all ours, I'm sure."

"Y-yes." Susan stammered, taken aback from the openness of his greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Lord Malfoy."

"Lucius, please." The Monarch smiled. There was a dark allure about the way he looked at her, as if he were trying to capture everything about her.

Narcissa seemed to have taken a keen interest in her, as well. "I'm pleased that you think so highly of our portrait, Ms. Bones," Narcissa said as she made her way over to them. Her gown glittered with each perfect stride. "I suffice to say that my son thinks it was a waste of time."

"It took nearly a month to finish the piece, mother." Draco tucked Susan to his side. "Surely, you didn't enjoy sitting still for that amount of time?"

"If I had known, dear," she smiled, laughing as she did," I would have opted for one of those Muggle Portraits. One that didn't take a month to cover, or moved."

Susan looked to the portrait again and asked, " Just how old is it, if you don't mind me inquiring."

Lucius' eyes traveled to the canvas, as did the other two Purebloods. With a moment's delay, he answered, "It's been in our family for generations, now."

Susan looked between them, confused. Surely, he was jesting. "It looks as if it was painted yesterday, though."

"We've taken excellent care of it." Lucius smiled. "How are you enjoying the champagne?"

It was as if her hand was magically drawn to take another sip of the delectable treat. As Susan's lips contacted the cold glass, her eyes met Draco's. The harsh taste was washed away with the sweet essence of the drink. In an instant, she felt overheated. Susan began fanning herself furiously with her hand.

Lucius smiled. "Unfortunately, duty calls. Narcissa, if you will?" He gestured for her to take her leave first. "Although it was short, it was nice to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Bones. I do hope it wasn't our last."

Susan watched unabashed as they made her debut across the ballroom, greeting several guests as she did. The meeting hadn't gone accordingly; to be honest, it was more pleasant that she could have ever imagined. But one thing did disturb her.

"What did he mean by that?" she immediately asked Draco.

"Don't pay him any mind, Susan."

Susan knew she shouldn't just forget what he said, but she couldn't hold onto it, either. Trusting her instinct, she let it go.

"Your mother is exquisite," she told him after some time. "And, your father… he's inspiring I'm surprised it took you this long to introduce me to them."

"I never really had the chance to." Draco smiled, looking around.

She returned the smile. "What I'm saying is, why now?"

He shrugged, took a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter and took a smooth pull from it.

Ever since their relationship began, she knew that he was hiding something from her. Granted, as any newly developed romance went, there was always going to be a slither of unrequited mystery between them, but she didn't count on their being a whole different side of him. Dark, threatening. She only hoped she was doing the right thing by attending the ball. In her heart Susan knew she was, but nevertheless she couldn't help feeling as if she was being led astray.

Draco seemed to sense something was wrong. He finished the remainder of his champagne and grabbed her by the waist.

It was in the fathomless departure of his eyes that she knew that he understood what he was telling her. With a sigh of relief, she brought her lips to his and initiated a kiss meant to seal his beliefs and the love that they had grown to share between themselves. Even without the physical imprint of his body marking hers, Susan was his with words spoken under the glow of the moonlight hue. A man needed more than just a body to worship; any depraved man could take a mate, but it too more for a man to find someone he could truly be happy with. Draco, at this moment, found that he simply could not survive unless this witch was by his side. They stole away from the busy setting of the ball and found themselves in a scene of unfathomably beauty.

Susan was burning with something so profoundly consuming that in began to engulf in a hazy correlation of fiery red and scalding need.

… How all good things come to a starling end.

Draco pulled back with a pain expression. Threading his fingers through his long locks, he distanced himself from Susan in attempt to conceal the torment that was playing in his eyes.

"If only there was a more beautiful piece than you."

"Pardon?"

He looked at her, his eyes casting a dark presence upon her and an instant she felt that something was wrong.

"Draco, what did you do?" Susan asked, grabbing him by the forearms. "What was in the champagne?"

"I'm sorry." He croaked, trying to keep a hold of himself as he removed her hands from his body. "I'm so sorry…"

"Draco!" Susan struggled to grab hold of him. All around her, faces were spinning. She was thrusted into a distorted realm of colors and shapes; she couldn't hardly think with all the unwanted commotion that rose from the endless surface. In an instant, the music in the ballroom stopped playing. She could feel their eyes watching her as she slowly began undone with her own insanity. There had been something laced in that drink. Susan fell to the floor, her eyes feeling as if they'd fall right out of their sockets. Her bones were cracking, her muscles screaming, and as she sat there and wept, Draco fell to the floor with her and wrapped his arms around her quivering body.

"Shh… it's okay, love." He rocked his body in time with hers. "I'm so sorry it had to be you. It'll be over soon."

"What… you' do?" Susan managed to ask through a tantrum of tears and screams. "Draco!"

"You were chosen right from the start," he continued to sooth her despite her ruin. "I'm so sorry, love. I tried to find someone else- _anyone_ else, but we're running out of time. We need your essence to survive."

Susan shook her head, weeping as the arms that used to protect her from evil wrapped themselves around her.

"Now, sleep."

When Susan looked at his stormy grey eyes again, everything went black.

* * *

He was in a room with no windows and a locked door. The only sound in the chamber was that of the light hiss of the fireplace. He could feel the heat penetrate the thick garb wrapped around his body. His eyes, though blanketed with darkness, could faintly see the outlines of what looked like a figure standing against the mass of pure nothingness. Draco moved from the door closer to the figure, watching as he did so the transfixed digression of colors as they slowly burst between them. He wasn't looking at them, nor did he care when they began drifting around him in a celestial dance.

The source glowed vibrantly, and when Draco lifted the phial in his hand up to the light, it changed into a kind of purplish hue that matched the provider perfectly. He didn't expect the poison to take so quickly, or so soon. A part of him wanted to enjoy the last hours before she was taken from him; but, alas, his family had grown too greedy. He could see it in the way his mother's eyes lit up with horrid longing, like if she didn't feed right in that moment, she would turn to dust. Draco had noticed it with all the others, and with his family hosting the ball, he had to make sure that he found the perfect girl for their liking. If he hadn't been deemed the extractor, Draco wouldn't be in the mess.

Gravely, he moved. When he reached the figure, he looked down against the glass casket that kept her alive. Slowly, he lifted his hand, and placed it on her chest. Draco's finger's pressed easily into her chest cavity. Sickness befell him, but he continued. Within seconds, he pulled his hand back and situated between his fingers was her heart.

A nauseating feeling rose up. As much as this ritual sickened him, he couldn't escape the fate of his family. They had no choice but to take the life of an innocent victim and instill her essence into their bodies. It was family tradition as it was a right to bring them home and carry on their families. Such beauty couldn't live on; it had to be destroyed.

The tears came quicker than it did last time. He truly loved this one, but family traditions called to dispose of preexisting feelings.

"I'm sorry, my love, but the Malfoy's must live on." Draco looked at the suspended body of Susan. He closed the door to her cell and locked it, entombing her in there. As he turned, his fingers slowly closed around the heart and he felt it cease beating. "When you awake, you must run."


End file.
